Keep the Smile (pewdiecry) (sequel to Smile again)
by luvme123
Summary: School has started up again and now, not only does Felix have to deal with his homework, but hus channel and the ever-looming fear of Cry having a relapse in the middle of class. Can he do all that, and still bring a smile to his face? (Self-harm/suicide mentions) (trigger warnings?) (Read Smile Again first to understand)
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Miss Lester." Felix and Cry chirp, walking into school with entwined hands. Miss Lester - the principal at the boys' school - grins at their entwined hands as she enters her office, giving a polite "good morning boys," before going inside to do whatever the principal did before school.

"Ry!" They turn around to see Jund and Snake walking towards them, looking out of breath. "Sorry I got you detention." He says as he finally arrives, continuing on before Cry could resume walking.

"'S'all good, man, I was just gonna do a multiplayer with Ken, he was still in school anyways." Cry says, shaking the apology off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he moved to LA." Russ' voice joins in the conversation, and Cry snaps his head towards the brunette.

"Russ! You're back!" He yells, giving him a tight squeeze and dropping Felix's hand. Felix glowers, but plasters a smile on his face as he gives Russ a man-hug.

"Yeah, and _thank God, _I was stuck in some tacky hotel with only one bed with both my parents _all week. _They wouldn't let me leave, of call one of you guys, it _sucked.__" _

"Well, now you're back. Red's in the art room with Raven." Jund says. Russ nods, thanking Jund before jogging up the steps into the art room. The rest of the boys plop tiredly on to the steps, blocking anyone from passing, like they always did.

"Good morning, boys," Says Mr. Groveman, passing by. "Off the steps, please."

The boys groan, sliding back up and leaning against the wall.

"Groveman's a douche." Russ says, walking down the steps, Red under his arm.

"Yeah, but guess who's our class advisor." Cry says

"No."

"Yes."

**Second installment of Smile Again, everybody. *slow claps* This is just the sort of prologue, chapters will be longer, no worries. Anyways... I hope you liked it... **

**~Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning class!" Miss Andrews, the advanced science teacher, says, entering the classroom.

"Good morning!" Jund says sarcastically, waving a rather over dramatic wave. Miss Andrews gives Jund a curt glare behind her thin-rimmed glasses before turning to turn on her power point for notes.

"Thank you, mister Jund. Now, grab out your notebooks, we're learning about the individual sections of the brain and their functions. First section; fight or flight."

The students in the room groan, moving their limbs slowly, as if that would slow down the process of note taking. Minx makes a _kill me now _sign to Cry, in which he mouths back _only if you kill me first. _

"Ok, students, today we're learning about flight or flight and what stimuli brings upon what response. I will be pulling out examples, but don't worry, I will not touch you with them."

Cry shudders. Examples. He'd been in this class before. Last year she'd pulled a butcher knife against Jund's neck. Well... not really, but really close. And she called on people by random.

"First. Flight." The teacher continues her notes, droning on until he hears her call the first victim. "Michelle, come up here please."

"I really don't think I'd be the best, I play a lot of horror games." Minx says, shaking her head, eyes wide.

"nonsense, you're just perfect then!"

Minx gulps as she rises from her spot in the back and zigzags hastily through chairs and desks. Before she could even get to the front, though, Miss Andrews pulls out a gun. The class screams and Cry feels his heart rate kick up immediately. Minx stops in her tracks, taking a step back, seeing the grin form as the teacher gets the response she wanted.

"It's only a plastic gun I took from my nephew. See?" She pulls the trigger and a nerf dart pops out. She puts the gun away, turning back to her notes. "You can go sit down again, Michelle."

Minx starts hurriedly back towards her desk, nearly tripping on other student's feet, with a muttered "crazy science teachers. Why can't they ever be normal?" Cry snickers, earning a glare from the brunette as she swipes a strand of purple out of now wide eyes. The bell rings a minute later and the students let out a sigh of relief, packing up their things and moving to their next classes.

* * *

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning miss Andrews!" Jund says, grinning cheekily.

"Enough sass, Mr. Jund, I'm here for class. Not sarcastic banter with a sixteen-year-old." Ms. Andrews says, hushing the teen. The class 'ohh's and Cry snickers, earning an elbow from Jund, who was sat next to him. The teacher heads over to her computer, pulling up a file on Power Point titled 'Fight'. "Ryan Terry, could you come here a minute?"

Cry stands hesitantly, walking up and trying to ignore all the weary eyes following him to the front. He was in front of her desk, about to ask what she needed, when her hand grabs his wrist, twisting it behind his back - not enough to hurt him, but strong enough to keep it pinned just under his shoulder blades. The other students gasp, flinching as an unidentified item is pulled out of the teacher's bag. It's placed at Cry's neck, and a sense of de ja vous falls over Cry.

_"Oh, don't worry, Cry, it's not him I want," Suddenly, Ryan's directly in front of Cry, his hands gripping Cry's scarred wrists tightly; so tightly, his knuckles were turning a paler white. "It's you."_

_"Why?" Cry gasps, feeling his throat close with his words._

_"To make you suffer of course." Ryan grins, flicking his wrist the slightest bit and twisting Cry's left arm before Cry's shoulder blades. Cry lets out a yelp of pain, but Ryan tightens his grip on Cry's arm and shushes him with a firey glare. "Shut up. Now where are all your razors?"_

_Cry stays silent and Ryan pushes up on his arm. _

_"I have a pack in the closet over there!" He rushes, wanting the pain to go away. Ryan loosens his hold on Cry's arm, but keeps his grip tight as he shoves Cry farther into the dark, wet basement. Ryan reaches the closet and opens it with one hand dragging Cry along with him._

_Ryan slams Cry down on some boxes, releasing him as he grabbed the six-pack of elementary school pencil sharpeners and sets to work on the screws. _

_"Even think about running," he threatens Cry, pointing a sharpener towards Cry, "I will not hesitate to slice you to ribbons."_

Cry gasps. Where had that memory come from? Cry tries to move, but a slightly larger body pulls him back and he lets his body go slack, not moving a muscle. He could feel his breath getting shallower and shallower as memories of Ryan all flow back at once. An annoyed sigh and the ability to move his arm again hints to Cry that Miss Andrews hadn't gotten the reaction she was hoping for, which, guessing by the title of the lesson, was struggle.

Cry moves to his desk quickly, sliding down and trying to calm his breathing hurriedly. A few student's eyes linger on him, and that only makes him breathe faster.

_"You should keep that mask on; no body's done anything to deserve the torcher of seeing your ugly face." _

Cry raises his hand weakly, letting out a quiet gasp of "May I use the restroom?"

"Yes, mister Terry, let me sign your pa-"

Cry was up and out the door before miss Andrews could continue, finally letting the panicked breaths take over as all his senses overtook. He immediately flees to the bathroom, the one he'd escaped to with Felix when the secretary in the office was being a little more than friendly with his mother, and drops to the floor as he locked the stall behind him. His gasps became more effort-filled and he felt unconsciousness gripping at him when the door opens.

A set of footsteps approach and Cry tries to fix himself as he hears the person, presumably Felix, on the other side ask lightly, "you alright, Cry?"

"N-no."

"What was it that set this off?"

"T-the night I had that relapse, h-he grabbed my arm and twisted it like that."

"And the fake knife was sorta the icing on the cake, huh?" Felix didn't bother asking who 'he' was; Cry had always referred to Ryan as that. Cry just unlocks the stall, falling out and into Felix's arms as the door slid open.

"I- I can't breathe Felix; usually I can breathe after I've calmed down. Why can't I breathe?"

"I don't know, Cry... I think we should take you to get your pills."

"No."

"Why-"

"There are still stragglers out there. There are doors open. They'll stare."

"Cry, you need to calm your heart rate-"

"I know." Cry breaths, feeling dizziness overtake his senses as his vision rims black. "I'll go to the office, but I'm not going back to class."

"And I won't make you."

The door opens again and Russ enters the bathroom, worry plastered on his face.

"Cry, dude, if you want, Snake and Jund are gonna skip out for lunch. They said they'd give you a ride back to yours if you want it." He tells Cry. Cry nods thankfully and gasps out a 'thanks, buddy,' before Felix leads him towards the door, keeping it open for Russ as Cry walks as fast as he can towards the office.

"He's going to get some pills." Felix says. Russ nods and steps out, Felix close behind. He looks to see the whole crew, including Raven, waiting.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They sit in silence, waiting for Cry to come back; which he does, much less pale, but looking worn. Snake and Jund move away from their spots leaning against the wall and saunter towards him.

"Ready?" Snake asks softly, placing a gentle hand on Cry's shoulder. Cry visibly flinches, but regains his composure to nod.

"Is Felix coming?" Cry asks, his voice soft like a child's.

"Uh..." Russ says, looking to Felix for an answer. Felix just shrugs, not sure himself. "I think you should get some rest by yourself a bit. We'll make sure he gets back to you after school, promise."

"Ok..." Was all Cry says in response, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Snake and Jund lead him off towards Snakes truck. "Alright..."


	3. Chapter 3

Cry sighs as he unlocks the door and flops onto the couch tiredly. A note from his mother was scrawled sloppily on the counter. _Filling in for Linda from OR, dinner's in the fridge. _He sighs, knowing gladly his mom wouldn't find out until late he'd left. He flips on some anime he didn't really care about, but his mind wonders to other things.

What would his classmates think when he never returns to class? What will the teachers that saw him earlier on in the day think now that he was gone? He didn't want to be thought of as the trouble maker. He didn't want to be known at all.

"You're pathetic." A voice growls from behind Cry. His body goes rigid as he turns towards the voice. "Going home after a little panic attack, are we? You afraid of what they'll say now that they know you're a freak?"

"Yes." Cry says weakly, tears prickling at his eyes. "Yes I am."

"Well good." Growls Ryan, making himself fully visible. "You should be."

* * *

"Where is Ryan Terry, children?" Demands Miss Andrews, tapping her foot impatiently. Felix looks worriedly around the now empty class room; Miss Andrews had sent the rest of the class to lunch early, leaving the left over members of the late night crew, Minx, and Felix. "And mister Jund and his friend... Snake?.."

"We _told _you, Jund and Snake got called to Miss Lester's and Ryan's in the nurse's." Red groans, rolling her eyes.

"No, I would've gotten a message from Miss Lester if she wanted the boys. And I know you're lieing about Ryan."

"We're not!" Russ exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will ask you one more time before I send you _all _to the office. Where is Ryan Terry and why is he not in my class?"

"Not coming back to your class." Minx scoffs under her breath. Russ and Red snicker under their breaths as the teacher glares at them all angrily. She presses her pager.

"Hello?" A voice on the intercom asks.

"Hello, Miss Lewis, sorry to bother you, but I'll be sending a few disruptive students down in a minute."

"Ok." The intercom beeps and Miss Andrews directs her attention to the students.

"Go. Every single one of you. I will escort you there if need be." She growls, pointing to the door. The crew get up, hearts beating no doubt faster than they should, and walk grudgingly to the door, Miss Andrews following close behind.

* * *

"Ryan please leave me alone." Cry groans, trying to ignore Ryan, who was singing the national anthem at the top of his lungs.

"Why? Does it annoy you? Does it make your skin crawl that I'm here instead of your precious boyfriend? Because I'm rather annoyed you spend more time with him than you do me." Ryan says.

"Annoyed?"

"Yeah. You're fun to mess with. If you're with him, I can't do my job; mess with you." Cry groans. Ryan continues singing. Eventually, though, Cry's lulled to a nightmare filled sleep, Ryan talking the opportunity to leave a small slash in the sleeping boy's wrist.

When he awakens, Cry sees blood leaking from his wrist and curses, looking around. But Ryan was nowhere in sight. He sighs, standing and moving to the sink to rinse off the cut before pulling his sleeve down farther. Ryan's behavior was the norm to Cry earlier, but now it seemed alien. And for some reason he didn't like it.

* * *

"So, would any one like to tell me why Miss Andrews sent _all five of you _to my office?" Miss Lewis asks, looking at Red, Russ, Raven, Felix and Minx all sat nervously in the many chairs pulled up to the large desk in the middle of the small office.

"Yes, tell her." Miss Andrews sneers from the doorway.

"Miss Andrews, you have done your job, please, go to your room." Sighs Miss Lester.

"But-"

"Now, Miss Andrews, before I refer you to the superintendent." Says Miss Lester. Miss Andrews huffs, exiting the door angrily as the principal turns her attention to the students. "So, guys?"

"She pulled a knife on Ryan and he had a panic attack in the bathroom, so Scott and Snake took him home." Russ says.

"She- She pulled a _knife _out on a student?!"

"And a nerf gun on Michelle yesterday, a knife to Jund and Taylor Jonson last year, and nearly gave a student that was allergic to peanut butter a reeses cup." Red adds.

"She's a nutter." Minx says seriously. Felix nods in agreement.

"Ok, you all, get to lunch with the rest of your class, I'll speak to Miss Andrews about her behavior."

"Thank you." The students sigh in relief, standing.

"Any time, guys."

* * *

"Cry! We're home!" Minx yells, slamming the door shut and dropping her purple bag in the closet. Felix stands in the doorway, smiling at Cry, who was asleep on the couch, a pointless anime on the tv.

"He's so cute." Felix mutters, crossing his arms. "I wish he knew that."

"Yeah... was he wearing a long-sleeved shirt earlier?" Minx asks. Felix tilts his head to the side.

"No, he had a blue one on."

"Well, this one's black."

"No shit."

"...should we check it out?"

"Yeah."

Felix walks slowly up to Cry, tiptoeing quietly, until he reached the couch. He plucks up Cry's arm carefully, motioning for Minx to pull it down. Minx reaches out, tugging at the sleeve to reveal new cuts, some still freshly bleeding. She gasps. Felix gasps, but doesn't drop Cry's arm. He moves his hand so it entwines with Cry's and shakes him awake.

Cry opens his eyes to see Felix and Minx in tears and looks to his wrist, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Shh..." Felix whispers, pulling Cry to his chest. "You'll be alright... we got you."

**lotta latta jump-cuts. Might redo this later, because it's shit. Love 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Cry and Felix help Minx clean up and take to Cry's room to relax. Well... as close as relaxing can get when you're making out with your boyfriend with your sister next door.

"I'm still sorry." Cry says through kisses, shifting his position so he sat atop of Felix's lap.

"Don't be." Felix says, pulling him closer. "You didn't mean to do it; we just have to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"And it won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, now can we calm down about the whole thing?"

"Of course."

"Ry! Michelle! Come down here a minute, please!" Cry and Felix groan.

"Didn't you say on the way up here mom was gone?" Minx asks quietly as she passes the boys from her room.

"Yeah, but she's been stopping back during break time to check up on me." Cry grumbles, tugging at his sleeve.

"Hi Alice." Felix says as they hit the bottom. He could feel the blush on his cheeks as he felt Cry's hand grab his.

"Hello Felix, mind if I spoke to those two alone a minute?" Alice says sweetly, motioning to her children.

"Sure." Felix turns back, taking the opportunity to peck Cry comfortingly as Alice turns to grab something. Cry blushes as Felix heads up the steps.

"Thank you!" She calls up, then turns to the two in front of her. "Ok, guys. I know you're not going to like this, but let me finish before you react. Ok?"

"...I don't like the sound of this." Cry says, but nods anyways.

"Good. Now, I know I don't spend enough time here as it is, but... there's been a job offer in Germany, and it's a lot more pay than I get now." Alice starts.

"Wh-"

"Cry..."

"Sorry."

"That's alright. Now, as I was saying, it's in Germany, _but _it's only a year. Maybe two, if the research is good. They're doing some medical research on child autistic and behavioral tendencies, and... I think it's a great opportunity. I'm not asking you to go with me, Ry; and I _can't _take you with me, Michelle, because you're not technically my child. I'm just giving you a fair warning, I will be going."

"...can I talk now?" Cry hesitates.

"Yes, baby."

"What are we exactly going to say when a teacher asks to speak to a guardian?"

"Your sister's gonna be staying here."

"What about Mary?"

"I have yet to know if she even got the offer, so I don't know."

"And what about bills and stuff?" Minx asks.

"I have a system worked out so I can pay the bills from the hospital I'll be at, and your sister's helping out with food." Alice says. Silence covers the room like a thick blanket and Alice looks accusingly towards a fidgeting Cry. "Weren't you wearing a different shirt this morning?"

"Um..."

"Yeah, but I spilt coffee on him at lunch so he pulled out an extra." Minx covers.

"Oh, my. Did you burn yourself? Do I need to check it?" She asks, reaching over to check for burns.

"No, I'm fine." Cry says. "It wasn't hot, lukewarm at most, really. Can I go back upstairs now?"

"Sure, I'm running late anyways, bye kids. Love you." Alice grabs her bag and runs out, checking her watch.

"Love you!" The kids call back.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Felix asks, watching as Cry enters his room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I have no idea. She says she's moving to Germany. I didn't even think she knew German." Cry says dully.

"Wait, what? You're going to Germany?"

"No. My mom is. There's a job offer or something, she's gonna be gone a year."

"But... If she's going, wouldn't...wouldn't you go too?"

"...No, my sister's staying with us, I think..."

"And how do you feel about your mom leaving you?"

"You sound like a therapist." Cry laughs dully, pulling his face into a grin. "But if mom's happy, I'm happy, and I think it's a great opportunity for her."

"Good." Felix says. He pulls Cry down into his lap and pulls out a blue ds, handing Cry his red one. "Now let's be childish and draw dics in the picta-chat."

**Short. Family-y? No? Not a word? Anyways, REVIEW! Loves 3 (also, look at this fuckin' kool ass face) ¤_¤**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cry, come _on!_" Red says, pulling Cry along the school halls; it was Tuesday now, the day after Cry's panic attack at school, and Cry was reluctant to go. Felix had eventually pried him off his controller this morning and drug him to school, Snake helping half way and picking the smaller boy up, carrying him to school.

"No!" Cry groans, trying his best to resist the stronger female. "I'm tired, I just wanna sit down."

"You can sit down when we get inside." Red scolds, pushing him into the art room and closing and locking the door behind them. She points to a desk. "Sit." Cry sits.

"Why am I here?" He asks, leaning back on the black plastic chair.

"Because we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what." Red mumbles uncomfortably, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell us your mom was going away?"

"That's not what you want to talk about." Cry says. "I told Russ and Jund last night when they came to check on me."

"Ok, look. I wanted to ask what triggered that panic attack. You don't really talk to me like the others anymore." She admits, sighing loudly. "And we used to be so close."

"It was just something about...something." Cry mumbles. "I don't want to talk about it now."

"Ok." Red sighs, standing from where she leant against the desk. "I won't make you. Just know, I'm here." She unlocks the door and moves towards her easel, picking up a colored pencil from the cup on the desktop beside Cry.

"...Can I go now?" Cry asks.

"Yeah. Sure." Red says, focused on her art. "Felix is probably waiting for you."

Cry stands, walking out the door.

"Hey Ry," Cheyenne, a friend of the crew's, says sweetly, waving as she passes him. "Is Red in there?"

"Yeah." Cry spots Felix walking up and turns away.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

* * *

"Hello, class!" Miss Andrews chirps, walking in the classroom fifth hour. Cry shrinks down in his seat, trying to ignore the side-long glances from curious classmates.

"Good morning." Everyone mutters, even Jund too scared to make a snide comment towards the older women.

"Continuing on from yesterday's notes, since we didn't get to them, let's get on the concept of fight; what causes your instincts to pull a struggle? Let's find out." The teacher says, ignoring the cringes from the students.

About half way through class, the assistant principal, Mr. Granger, walks in, interrupting notes. He pulls up a chair behind Jund, watching the class with a studious glare.

"Mr. Granger, I'm trying to teach a class." Miss Andrews says flatly, slamming her dry-erase marker down forcefully.

"And I'm simply here to observe. We're doing teacher-student examinations." He says simply. Cry snickers, ducking his head behind his book as Mr. Granger glances his way. "I'm sure you won't even notice I'm here."

Miss Andrews scoffs, but continues, grudgingly.

*time skip*

The bell for lunch rings and Cry instantly releases the tension in his shoulders as he exits the room and walks slowly to the lunch room, friends by his side. They burst out laughing.

"Did you see Andrews' face when Granger sat down?!" Jund laughs, clutching his side. "Her expression was just like 'don't you dare fucking sit down old man'." Jund does an impression of the look he thought the teacher had made and the crew laugh as they grab their food and make their way to the table.

"Mr. Granger isn't even that much older than Ms. Andrews, though!" Red laughs, leaning her head on Russ' shoulder.

"Yeah!" Minx agrees. "He just looks old because what hair he has left is grey!" The crew laugh and continue eating and joking together the whole period.

**Short, abrupt. Sorry. Didn't know how to continue the chapter exactly, but, whatever. No cliffhanger today, either. Feel lucky. Loves 33**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye mom!" Cry says, waving his mom off towards her terminal. "Love you!"

"Love you guys!" Alice waves. Cry turns back to Minx, and starts towards the door as his mother disappears into the terminal.

"So, what now? Do we go get Stacey, or is she gonna meet us at the house?" Minx asks, throwing an arm around Cry's shoulder.

"Neither." Cry says, smiling lightly.

"...What?"

"I convinced her to only check up on us when necessary."

"How?"

"Threatened to stop babysitting Adélie. Works all the time." Minx laughs as Cry climbs into Alice's small black Chevy truck, crawling in after him.

"You're so mean to your sisters, dude." She chuckles, shaking her head. "But I still love you."

"Love you too, sis."

* * *

"Felix, we're back!"

"Hey." Felix smiles, making his way to the door to meet the two. "Where's your sister? Your real one, I mean..."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon..." Cry lies as their hands entwine.

"Oh, ok." Felix says, kissing Cry's cheek. "Good."

He leads Cry off towards the living room and they sit on the couch, Minx sitting in her usual chair.

"Is your mom here?" Cry asks, voice hushed.

"No. She went out with Linda and Cherise a while after you took Alice out."

"Ok." Cry grins to himself, turning on the television and putting on an old episode of _Doctor Who. _

"I still can't believe you watch that crap." Minx says, her voice twinging with disgust.

"Hey, it's a good sh-" Cry starts, but the familiar _ding-dong _of the door bell stops him mid-sentence.

"That's probably your sister." Felix says, sitting up and allowing Cry to do the same.

"Yeah..." Cry says, scratching his head. "Could you go get it?"

"Sure." Felix says, standing slowly. "Be right back."

"I thought you said she wasn't showing up." Felix can hear Minx hiss as he walks to the door.

"So did I." Cry whispers, watching as Felix looked through the small window on the door.

"Hi." Felix says shyly, opening the heavy door. The brunette at the door gives Felix a confused look, peering into the house the slightest bit.

"Uh...hi? I must be at the wrong house..." She says, looking at her phone. She sighs, giving Felix another confused glance. "This _is _where Alice Terry lives, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah... I'm just-"

"Cry?" Her voice reaches a very girly octave as she stands on her toes expectantly.

"No, uh...Ryan's in the living room; I'm a neighbor." Felix says, rubbing his neck. "I assume you're his sister, Stacey?"

"Yeah." Stacey says. Felix steps aside, ushering her in. "Thanks." Felix just nods as he closes the door and follows her to the living room.

"Hey Stace." Cry says, standing as his sister walks in. "...Where's Adélie?"

"With her no good father for the weekend." Stacey scoffs, rolling her eyes as she opens her arms out for a hug. "But that's not why I came over. Both of you, in your older sister's arms. Now."

Minx stands from her chair and Cry steps forward, hugging their sister.

"I missed you, Stace." Cry says into her neck. "And I'm surprised you haven't noticed something significantly different about me from the last time you visited." Stacey pulls back confused, looking Cry up and down before letting her eyes fall on his face.

"Cry!" She gasps, covering her mouth with one hand and slapping his arm with the other hand. "I can see your face! It's been forever!"

"Yeah it has." Cry says, rubbing his now-stinging arm. He continues, laughing, "And I can't believe you thought I was a six-foot-three blonde swedish boy."

"His eyes aren't even the same color as mine!" Felix says from the door.

"Yeah, mine aren't nearly as pretty as yours." Cry says, looking at his boyfriend. Felix blushes, but gives a nod to his sister, who was watching with a surprised look, and turns. "Oops."

"I don't think you've fed Phoebe and Keiko in a while, I'll just...uh... go...feed them..."

"T- thanks." Cry stutters, his cheeks tinting red as Felix disappears down the steps leading to the basement.

"So, wanna explain?" Stacey asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Cry locks eyes with her a second, but moves his gaze to the floor quickly under her motherly glare.

"Uh...Michelle?"

"Cry."

"Y-you can call me by my real name, by the way. I'm getting used to it." Cry says, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I don't care; explain, now, asshat." Stacey snaps.

"Ok, ok." Cry says, shrinking down. "Felix, the boy that was just up here, is my boyfriend. I-I'm g-gay."

"How far have you gone with him?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Stacey says, uncrossing her arms and placing a hand on her hip. "How. Far. Have. You. Gone?"

"N-not far, I promise. Just k-kissing." Cry stutters, blush growing deeper.

"Good."

"W-what?"

"I don't want you fucking the neighbors just yet, sweetie; I've no problem letting you date him, though. It's your life, not mine, anyways." Stacey says simply, opening her arms for a hug. Cry hugs her and she continues, "Besides, I've known Michelle how long now with no problem? I think I'm fine with another gay sibling."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Does mom know?"

"No." Cry and Minx say at the same time.

"What?" Stacey pulls away, looking her beet-red brother in the eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"Because he's a pussy." Minx says, gaining both siblings' attention. Cry glares. "Sorry, but it's the truth."

"I haven't told her because I want Felix to be able to sleep over; knowing our mothers, he wouldn't be if we told them, so we're not telling." Cry says.

"Whatever floats your boat, bro."

**So it's been a while. Sorry. I had a slight case of writers block. But it's better now, so don't worry. I'm trying to get better at shortening these A/N's but I have something to ask of you guys. So, next chapter will start with what Felix was doing whilst Cry speaks to Stacey, so I wanna know; **

**should I be cruel and have Felix see (imaginary) Ryan and Ryan threaten him, or should I be nice and have him secretly read a pewdiecry fanfic he found? Review for me and tell me which? Because if you don't, the fate of the story is in MY hands, and I don't think you want that. **

**Thanks. Next A/N will be short. Promise. (If I break this promise, I give you permission to slap me.) Loves 33**


	7. Chapter 7

Felix sighs as he pulls his phone out, opening a tab on some fanfiction site. Yeah, he was ashamed, but he was reading fanfiction of him and Cry. There had been a lot popping up about them since they started playing together, and he'd just...stumbled opon it. Some of them were really good, and Felix couldn't help it; he read some.

There was _nothing _weird about reading fanfiction of you and your boyfriend.

Or so he told himself.

"Felix!" He hears Cry call from the top of the steps soon enough. "You can come up now!"

"Your sister won't kill me, will she?" Felix yells back.

"No, dumb ass, now get up here!"

Felix walks up, hesitant, but as he reaches the top, his shoulders sag and he allows Cry to grab his hand and lead him back towards the living room. Stacey and Minx were on the couch now, talking amongst themselves, so Cry sits on the chair Minx had occupied and pulls Felix on to his lap. Silence fills the room as they all try to think of something to say.

"So where's Adélie?" Cry asks finally. Stacey looks up from her lap.

"With her dad." Stacey growls. "It was his last day to visit before they haul him off to jail and it's not in my interest to see him, so I left her with the social worker and said I had family matters to attend to."

"How appropriate of you." Cry scoffs.

"Hey," She defends, "I had to check on your ass, so shut up!"

"I _told _you we'd be fine, though." Cry says.

"And I trusted you, I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, but-"

"Guys, shut up, will you?!" Minx laughs at the bickering siblings. "I'm trying to watch tv."

"You said Doctor Who was shit!" Cry says.

"Oh, it is; but there's nothing else on."

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Stacey asks as Felix makes his way to the door. Felix nods.

"I should let you guys hang for a while," Felix tells her, "Cry has stream tonight anyways, I don't want to get in the way."

"Ok, well, I'll see you next time I visit, right? It was fun getting to meet you."

"Yeah."

"Good." Stacey says, smiling. "Bye Felix."

"Bye."

"Bye babe!" Cry shouts from his chair.

"Bye Felix!" Minx shouts.

"See you later!" Felix starts towards his house, minding the rain that _still _pounded relentlessly down onto the streets, relieved that Stacey was OK with him and Cry dating. He'd thought she would be angry, and forbid Cry to see him, but she did have a point; she'd held Minx close to her heart all these years, surely she'd be fine with Cry.

He opens the front door and sighs as he sees a note from his mother. She was taking up a late shift at the hospital again. _Oh well, _He thinks to himself as he pulls out a frozen pizza from the fridge, _More pizza for me. _

The sound of a door opening startles Felix and he looks up, expecting to see either Cry or his mother, but instead, saw a grimacing duplicate of Cry directly next to him. But it wasn't Cry next to him, he soon noticed, but Ryan. Felix knew Ryan looked exactly like Cry, which is why he had passed him off as Cry before a second glance; his angry demeanour was definitely not that of Cry's, though, and his grimace startled him. So, he predicted, it was Ryan standing near inches from his face.

"R- Ryan?" Felix stutters. Ryan nods slowly, his grimace forming into a wide grin. "I- I thought you didn't exist."

"I only exist to those who are lonely, Felix; and it seems as if you, my friend, are lonely." Ryan says.

"W- what are you talking about?"

"What, with your little lover over there trying desperately to get his big sister to end the relationship for him." Ryan sneers, "Begging her to disapprove your relationship. Telling her how he only started dating you out of pity. It's pathetic, really, you should go see for yourself."

"You're lieing." Felix says, locking his gaze on the doorstep he'd left only minutes before, wanting the imaginary man to disappear.

"You wouldn't know, now would you? You can't be two places at once like me." Ryan says before allowing himself to fade out, leaving Felix looking terrified in his midst, a panic attack rolling into his system.

Quietly, slowly, Felix reaches for his phone and hits the first number on his speed dial.

"Hello? Felix? You just left dude, what's wrong?" Cry's voice asks through the speakers, but Felix can barely hear him past the ringing in his ears. "Felix?"

"I- I saw him." Felix finally says. He could hear Cry's worried intake of air as he sits himself on the floor wearily. He closes his eyes as the first wave of nausea hits.

"Who?" Cry asks, "who did you see?"

"R- Ryan." Felix stutters.

The line is silent a moment, and then, "Get over here."

"What?"

"I don't care if you just left, I don't care if it's stream night, hell, I don't even care if you have plans, get your ass over here right now. I don't want him hurting you."

**I feel bad. I haven't updated in forever and then when I do the chapter's short. I'm a useless human being. Anyways, I really wanted to be nice, but I've had plans to make Pewds see Ryan for a while, so... I did both. :) a lot of you suggested that, which is cool. And this a/n is too long again. You guys now have permission to slap me. Love33**


	8. Chapter 8

"Cry?" Felix calls, closing Cry's front door behind him. Cry instantly jumps up and runs to him, grabbing his arms and checking them for any sign of injury before hugging him tight.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What did he say to you?" Cry's questions come out in a blurb and Felix struggles to keep up with them as Cry's hands trail over him, trying still to find any sign of harm.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me. I'm not hurt, don't worry." Felix says, "It's alright."

"No it's not!" Cry snaps, hugging Felix tight again. "You aren't supposed to see him, he shouldn't be part of your life at all."

"He shouldn't be a part of _yours_, either." Felix whispers softly as Cry nuzzles his head into the crook of his shoulder, a soft sob wracking his body. They stand there until, finally, Felix feels uncomfortable under the watchful glare of the girls from the living room and his heart beat comes back normally after his and Ryan's encounter, and he pulls Cry up bridal style and brings him to his room, Stacey following behind.

Felix could feel her eyes on him as he lie down with Cry, calming him down until he finally falls asleep in his arms.

"I've gotta go back to the social security office to pick up my daughter, I hope you don't mind I'm leaving you with him like this." She says from the doorway, arms crossed over her chest stiffly.

"It's fine," Felix says quietly, shifting so Cry could lay down fully. "I've dealt with this before."

"...Just...Take care of him, will you?" Felix nods. "Thanks. I'll be back later maybe with the baby. I'll see you."

"Yeah." Felix mumbles, watching as Stacey stood straight and walked off, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Can- Can you tell me what he said? Please?" Cry asks roughly, laying down on his bed after stream. The crew stayed at their houses during school-time streams, and Cry made no move to change it; especially after he got word Felix had seen his dreaded dopple ganger.

"He just said...He only came to people who were lonely and told me I looked lonely..." Felix trails off, and quietly he whispers something in Swedish.

"What?"

"What?"

"Felix, don't mess with me. What did he say?"

"He said...That you were trying to get Stacey to dump me for you." He mumbles.

"What?"

"He- He said that you were only dating me for pity and you were trying to get your sister to dump me for you." Felix says.

"I would never do that!" Cry reassures Felix, hugging him close. "I promise!"

"I never said I believed that, Cry, it's alright." Felix chuckles, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Good." Cry smiles in the dark and pulls the blankets up over their heads.

"...Cry?" Felix asks after a while.

"...Yeah?"

"_Are_ you only dating me out of pity?"

"No! Why would I do anything like that?"

"I don't- Ryan said..." He trails off, not wanting to continue, and turns his head away. "Nevermind."

"Hey," Cry says, pulling Felix's head back. "I'm dating you because I _like you_. No other reason. Got it?"

"Yeah." Felix says.

"Good. Now let's get to sleep." Cry smiles, pecking Felix's cheek before covering their heads again and snuggling into Felix's side.

~next day~

Knocking awakens Felix and he groans, rolling onto his side to see Cry still asleep. _Of course,_ He thinks, standing tiredly and walking to the front door, _Sleeps hard as a rock; just like his- _"Hey Stacey...What are you doing here this early?" He notices she was holding a small child and holds out his arms, cooing. "This must be Adélie!"

"Yessirie, this is indeed." Stacey says, smiling as she allows Felix to pull the small baby into his arms.

"She's so cute!"

"Thank you." She says. "Is Cry home?"

"Yeah- Uh, he's asleep right now, though."

"At one in the afternoon?"

"Shit, it's that late?!"

"Little ears, Felix!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I'm running late for work and my babysitter's sick; Cry promised to sit when I needed and I'm in desperate need. Could you just sit with her until he gets up? He knows what to do and who to call, you'd just have to wake him if there's a problem."

"Yeah, sure." Felix says.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugs Felix tight for a second and drops the diaper bag on the couch, rushing to the door looking relieved. "I'll be back at seven to pick her up, she's already had lunch, just put her down for a nap if you can. You're a lifesaver Felix!"

The door shuts softly and Felix releases a sigh, holding his arms out to get a better look at the baby in his hands. She had curly brown hair like Cry, blue eyes much like Stacey's, and he could tell even in the shadowed livingroom lights that the baby had a natural Floridian tan. She, to Felix, was adorable.

"Hi, Adélie. I'm Pewds. Your uncle's friend. I have a feeling we're gonna see a lot of each other in the next year." Adélie just sits, watching him with watchful blue eyes. "Your uncle's a worry-wart, but I'm sure you love him just as much as I do. And that's a lot."

"How touching." A voice sneers, and Felix turns to see Cry - or was it Ryan - leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "You love him. Too bad he doesn't love you back."

"Shut up, Ryan." Felix growls, pulling the baby back into his arms. She squirms in Felix's tightening grip and he loosens his hold, scared to leave bruises on the small child.

"Why? Is it hard knowing the truth?"

"Shut up."

"It is, isn't it? Knowing he doesn't love you like you love him. Knowing he never will. It's killing you."

"No it's not, because it's not true."

"Oh, but you didn't see-"

"Felix? Pewds, you talking to someone down there?" Cry's tired voice drifts down the stairs and both Felix and Ryan jump.

"Y- Yeah, your sister dropped off the baby a few minutes ago; I'm trying to get her to stop glaring at me!" Felix lies, setting Adélie on the floor and sitting in front of her, making it seem as though they'd been playing the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning babe." Cry ruffles Felix's hair as he sits down next to him on the floor. "Ads giving you Too much trouble?"

"Not at all, she's an angel." Felix smiles.

"Good, 'cause I've got a lot of homework to get done. I have a one-thousand word essay due on a book I've never read due fifth hour, and, you know my busy school time, I'll never be able to get it done in class. Could you just make sure she doesn't get into anything while I'm working?"

"Sure." Felix says. Cry kisses Felix's cheek, hugging his side.

"Thanks." He says. "While I'm down here, though, want me to make coffee?"

"Yes please." Felix exclaims, mouth watering at the thought of anything that would keep him awake. "Just don't drown it in sugar like you did last time!"

Cry flips him the bird, and Felix chuckles, bringing his eyes back to Adélie, who was trying to yank at Phoebe's tail. He grins, pulling her back and setting her on the couch and turning on the tv, trying to find a kid's channel with the remote. He groans as he doesn't find one.

"Where's the damn Disney channel, Cry?!" He yells.

"forty-eight, I think. Why, you wanna get off to pooh? Not while the baby's here, please!"

"Shut up, Cry! I was looking for it _for_ the baby!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

"Hey babe." Cry hugs Felix from behind, kissing his head softly. "Where's Adélie?"

"Sleeping." Felix says.

"At...four in the afternoon?"

"She just fell asleep, like, an hour ago." Felix says, rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't you be working on your essay?"

"Shouldn't you? We're in the same class." Cry inquires.

"I already finished, like, when the book was given out."

"What?!"

"I read the book in my old school." Felix grins. "I had to write the same essay when I finished the book there."

"You ass." Cry laughs. "You could have at least summarize what happened!"

"But you never asked." Felix bats his eyes innocently.

"Well..." Cry turns Felix around, climbing on his lap. "Could you help me?"

"No."

"What?!" Cry groans, "why not?!"

"That, dear Cry, is called cheating. And I don't cheat."

"But Pewds!"

"And I'm lazy."

"Dude!"

"Sorry." Felix grins, standing as the sound of a baby crying runs through the house. "I'd better get her, since, you know, you have that essay to finish."

"I hate you sometimes."

"No, you love me."

"...I know..." Cry sighs, moving towards the steps. "Where'd you put the baby anyways?"

"Minx's room." Felix grins. "She vomited all over me while I was trying to put her down."

"So... You basically just let her roll around in her own vomit." Cry confirms as Felix makes his way towards the steps as well.

"Yep."

"Perfect."

~four hours later~

"Sorry I'm late!" Stacey yells, bursting into the house. Cry, who had finished his report, was on Felix's lap, Adélie in his lap. She can't help but coo and pull out her phone to take a picture before the boys noticed she was there. "Awe! My babies and my older baby's baby all in the same sear! You do realize there's more than one spot on that couch, right guys?"

"Shut up!" Cry turns red as he finally hears his sister. He sits, pulling Felix up as he got ready to hand the baby in his arms to her mother. "You're late."

"I know, if you had been paying attention when I walked in instead of..." she peeks at the tv screen. "Watching Whinney The Pooh, "She could see Felix visibly redden at the mention of said television show, "you would've heard me apologize. My boss kept me in a few minutes late and I got stuck in traffic. There was some accident on Roosevelt or something and they blocked off three lanes. Anyway, thanks for watching her, I don't know what-"

Stacey's cut off by the front door creaking open and a brunette with purple bangs tip-toes in.

"Where have you been that you have to sneak in at eight at night?" Stacey asks.

"Oh, uh-"

"She's been gone all day!" Cry says.

"Cry." Stacey warns.

"Sorry." Cry mumbles, crossing his arms.

"So, where were you?"

"I was at Ziegs' place, I swear, it's just that Cry and Felix are usually upstairs cuddling in bed about this time, I didn't want to wake them." Minx says.

"Boys?"

"We _do _cuddle a lot." Felix mumbles, cheeks tingeing red.

"Y-yeah." Cry stutters. "But she was up before all of us and she was on the stream the whole night with us, she's usually asleep when I wake up."

"Michelle?"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you where I was." Minx sighs, crossing her arms. "Kristen, uh, Krism, my girlfriend, her family -they want to move to Florida, and I said I'd be glad to help. I didn't know where they were looking for houses, though, and I found out they were looking at places in Miami-"

"You went four hours away, without telling anyone, to help your girlfriend -who, by the way, I've never met- find a place to live? Michelle..."

"I'm sorry," Minx cringes, "I was going to call Cry when I got there, I was, but there was a bit of a problem..."

"And what would that be?"

"I dropped my phone in a puddle. The speakers were fucked up and the screen's cracked. I was going to see if I could salvage it by putting it in a bowl of rice, but... you're here, and yelling, and I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm a worry-wart, you both know I am, I didn't mean to get on your case; just call next time, yeah?"

"Yeah." Minx says.

"Good. Now I gotta get going, you guys had supper?"

"Yep." The boys resonate from the couch.

"Good. Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

Stacey rushes out, and Cry lets a low whistle.

"Duuuude." He says.

"What?" Minx snaps.

"You almost got in _trou-ble."_

"Shut up."

"You know you love me sis."

"Whatever you say, _bro." _

**_So... sorry? You may slap me now. *prepares cheeks* goodbye my friends. Love 33_**


	10. Chapter 10

"You sure you don't wanna stay over?" Cry asks Felix as he walks him to the door. "I'm sure it's fine."

"I'll be ok," Felix says, hands on Cry's shoulders. "Promise."

"But -"

"My mom's home, Cry, I'll be fine." Felix says, nodding to the black car in the driveway as he opens the door.

"Ok..." Cry sighs. "Just, promise me you'll come over if he shows up?"

"Promise." Felix pulls Cry into a hug and steps out the door.

"Good. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Felix calls, tugging off his sweatshirt. There wasn't a reply and he starts towards the kitchen. "Mom?" He flips on the light to see Ryan holding a note from his mother. He could barely read his mother's hasty handwriting - telling him she was on a date, she'd be back around midnight, keep the doors unlocked and call if there was an issue, ect. - before Ryan pulls a lighter out of his pockets and lighting it ablaze.

The note licks up the fire entirely before it's just a pile of ash in Ryan's hands. He grins at Felix.

"Hello, Felix."

"Ryan." Felix enters the room more cautiously as Ryan dumps the ashes into the sink.

"Hey."

"This isn't really the time, dude. I just want to go to sleep." Felix growls, a light ache in his temple forming as he walked closer. .

"I never pay attention to time." Ryan says, wiping his hands.

"You should."

"Well I don't." Ryan says. "So what's up?"

"Please, just go away." Felix grumbles, rubbing his head. A headache was throbbing dully on his temple and he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Fine," Ryan growls, "Call me when you get that Cry's not interested." Ryan pops out and Felix finds himself slipping into unconsciousness as he walks over to the sink, his face draining of all color as he looks at the ashes from his mother's note. They spelt something, and he could barely make it out through the dark ridges in his sight.

_Cry + Felix = inevitable death. _

Then he passes out.

_"Ugh, I just want it to end!" Felix awakens to Cry's frustrated voice yelling. He sits, rubbing his head confused. He was on Cry's living room floor. He didn't remember... He was just in his kitchen..._

_"Cry?" Felix asks roughly, but Cry ignores him and stalks towards the person he'd been talking to - Minx._

_"I can't take it anymore!" Cry yells, sounding even more frustrated as he tugs at his short brown hair. "He just doesn't take a hint, does he?!"_

_"Who are you talking about, Cry?" Felix asks. Cry doesn't even glance his way. _

_"I've hinted to him, like, three times today about splitting! He just doesn't listen! He's so oblivious it's painful!" _

_"Cry, I don't really think he's that bad," Minx says quietly, "Just break it off with him nicely. I'm sure he'd be fine with it if you two stayed friends."_

_"But even being his friend is utterly unbearable!" Cry says, exasperated._

_"But-"_

_"Just, never mind. I'll figure it out myself." Cry rubs his face in frustration and sits on the couch again._

_"Cry, what are you-" Felix starts, but Ryan was next to him now, shaking his head._

_"He isn't going to answer." The brunette says. This time, Cry looks in their direction and Ryan pops them both out of the room, leaving "Cry's" living room to fade to dark as Felix feels himself slipping into consciousness._

"Wh-" Felix wakes up on his kitchen floor, right where he'd fell. He stands, the realization of what had happened sinking in slowly. When it does finally, though, he nearly collapses again. Cry... Wanted to dump him. He... He didn't care...

Felix felt the bile rising up into his throat and it took all he could not to vomit all over the floor. Slowly, quietly, he starts toward the steps, walking up to his room, head spinning. When he reaches his bedroom, he falls to his bed, not bothering to change his clothes as a sob wracks his body.

How had he not noticed the hints? The implications of a split? Surely he would have. Then again, maybe not... He _did _have a thick skull. Felix lets out a groan as he sits in his bed, trying furiously to wipe his tears away. He would _not _cry about this. Ryan was messing with his head. Yeah, just messing with him...

_I should call Cry... _He thinks to himself, pulling out his cell phone. He hits dial on his speed dial and puts the item to his ear, but the dial tone just drones on until it goes to his voicemail. Felix checks the time; 11:30. Cry couldn't be asleep... Was he?

Felix lets out another groan as he fights back tears. He drops the phone on the bed and stands shakily. Grabbing a pair of pj's and a few more things he'd need, he walks to the bathroom across the hall. He drops the clothes on the closed toilet seat and sets to work on the extra item he'd grabbed robotically. He didn't even quite know what he was doing until it was too late; by time he hopped in the shower, his arm was covered in red, bleeding, crisscrossed lines and the water below was stained red.

When he hops out of the shower, he finally realises what he'd done and curses, but he doesn't throw the small pencil eraser he'd used away. He picks it up and wraps it in his old clothes before walking to his room, careful not to knick his arms on the wall and opening the cuts, and tucking it safely in his dresser drawer.

"Sorry." He sobs to no one in particular. "I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't even know how it happened. I-" Another sob wracks Felix's body and he cuts his voice off, falling to his knees. Slowly, still sobbing, he crawls to his bed and lays there. Thinking about the times him and Cry had lain in it together and wondering why Cry wanted to break it off. "I'll try better next time." He mutters as he falls asleep. "Promise."

**Hi.**


End file.
